<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kagami's Secret by emmaloueeeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632605">Kagami's Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaloueeeze/pseuds/emmaloueeeze'>emmaloueeeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I just want comforting GoM for Kagami, KNB X MHA Crossover, Kagami makes it look like he doesnt have one because of past issues, M/M, The GoM make him confident about it again, everyone has quirks, some smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaloueeeze/pseuds/emmaloueeeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KNB X MHA Crossover where Kagami pretends he doesn't have a quirk because in his past he hurt someone close to him because his quirk is too powerful for him to control and when the GoM find out they comfort him.<br/>Seirin, Kaijō, Shūtoku, Tōō, Yōsen and Rakuzan are all different departments of a hero school (U.A)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Akashi/Aomine/Kagami/Kise/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kuroko, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Practice match between Seirin and Tōō (with Kaijō, Shūtoku, Yōsen and Rakuzan spectating.)</strong>
</p><p>"Don't you think you're getting slower, Bakagami?" Aomine scoffed, knowing in the back of his mind that he was holding back.</p><p>"Ah? I'm gonna have to ask Riko if I can use the gym some more..." Kagami scrunched his eyebrows as he made a mental note to remember to ask Riko later. Whilst Kagami was distracted, Aomine sped past him to reach the goal at the end of the school field. "Bastard!" Kagami exclaimed as he scrambled to try and catch up with Aomine, but it was no use, he just couldn't keep up with the sly panther.</p><p>Kagami knew that if he used his quirk it would be over for him. He swore never to use his quirk ever again and he was going to take his secret to his grave. It's not that he didn't want to use it. He just knew he shouldn't, not after what happened last time and especially not on any of the Miracles, not now that they were considered to be his close friends after Kuroko had introduced him.</p><p>"Kagami-kun are you letting Aomine-kun score?" Kagami flinched and whipped around to see a disappointed look on Kuroko's face...not that his expression ever changed.</p><p>Kagami apologized and started walking sluggishly towards the benches and before he could grasp his water bottle a loud screech of the emergency alarm echoed through the whole school. He cringed and then looked towards their teacher for this lesson and waited until they were given commands to leave their bags and go to the nearest entrance to the school. On the way there, Kise caught up to Kagami and started gossiping about what the alarm could've been sounded for. When all of the students were inside they were told to line up so the teacher could check they all made it in safely.</p><p>"Kuroko-kun?" the teacher spoke up, students snickered and whispered about how he would no doubt be sulking right in front of the teacher, completely unbeknownst to them. the teacher’s brow furrowed in a confused and somewhat concerned expression. Kagami saw the teachers shock and felt sick to his stomach; Kuroko wouldn’t just leave class even if there was an alarm. The teacher had already checked Kagami off the register, so he used this opportunity to sneak back out towards the field that they were just having a practice match on. He looked frantically everywhere for a mop of baby blue hair. Seconds passed like minutes as Kagami whipped his head side to side, eyes dashing around in their sockets as he scanned the horizon.</p><p>There it was, Kagami’s oasis from the panic that was previously building up to consume him, his heart battered at his ribcage as a whole range of dark thoughts infiltrated his mind breaking him down from the inside out. Kagami jogged toward Kuroko with a beaming smile yet as he emerged over the grass verge his heart sunk.</p><p>Kuroko was being held up by his wrists by a large sludge monster, swaying limply as the creature waved his body left to right. Kagami started running towards the sludge monster and screaming obscenities at it until it finally turned with its single large eye looking down on him. He felt stuck to the ground, Kagami knew if it got out of hand he could use his quirk to destroy the monster but he knew that if he did something careless Kuroko would end up injured by his hands rather than the monsters.</p><p>It was bad either way, but before Kagami could make a choice the monster raised the tentacle that was holding Kuroko up and swung Kuroko towards the school building.</p><p>"Kuroko!" Kagami screamed and started running to where Kuroko was thrown, he looked up and saw Kuroko still unconscious, a few meters from colliding into the side of the school building.</p><p>Images of a hospitalized Kuroko laying lifelessly strapped up to all kinds of life support and drips flooded Kagami’s mind; pure rage and sadness mixed in his heart and coursed through his veins, he could feel it flow through his arms and legs, manifesting itself as a flamethrower of napalm that exploded out of his hands and feet. Without a second thought, he used these flames to thrust him forward at an incredible speed.</p><p>Kagami shoved himself between Kuroko and the building and cried out in pain. He didn't want to use his full power, scared that he would hurt Kuroko more than help him so he used his feet to slowly fly down whilst cradling Kuroko in his arms. Setting Kuroko down, Kagami turned back towards the sludge monster which was slowly trudging towards them. He glared and held his ribs in pain, the impact from the collision was soft enough for Kuroko not to get hurt but it crushed Kagami’s ribs to the point of nearly breaking.</p><p>"Fuck," Kagami sighed, slowly started to open his palms and tensed his hands into claws instantly engulfing his arms in flames that spread up to his shoulders, tearing through his uniform’s sleeves leaving his once pristine white uniform singed and covered in soot. , "come and get me you bastard." He launched up and collided down onto the monster, one punch is all it took for the whole sludge body to combust and splatter, leaving nothing but the singed grass on which it stood as the tar oozed into the ground.</p><p>Kagami landed once again, clutching his ribs and turned around to see if Kuroko was still unconscious and saw something he never wanted to see. To his horror, all of the GoM members stood astonished as Kagami took out the monster in one perfect punch, combusting the whole monsters body in a sea of red flames.</p><p>Kagami swallowed a large lump in his throat but he couldn't stutter any excuses out, instead he just stood, looking back at the Miracles. "K-Kagamichii..." Kise started but before he could say anything else, Kagami's eyes filled up with tears and this once inferno of a man was left extinguished both physically and mentally, he ran out of the school gates with the last remnants of the energy he had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very short chapter today, I didn't have much motivation and just wanted to update it :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagami ran until his lungs screamed at him to stop, he finally looked up and realised he was at his apartment. He lived alone which seemed like an advantage right now as his hands shook as the pain from the impact to his ribs caught up to him. He fumbled for the keys he hid under a flower pot nearby and opened the door to slam it behind him before collapsing in the hallway. Before he could attempt to get back up his vision slowly turned dark and he was consumed by nothing but pain and regret.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Kurokochii!" Kise beamed as Kuroko slowly opened his eyes. Kuroko laid still for a moment to let his vision become clear and slowly sat up to find himself in the nurses office. He looked up and around and the familiar faces and his eyebrows twitched when he realised Kagami wasn't there. The last thing he can recall before losing consciousness was hearing Kagami's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The look on his face must've been easily read as Midorima tries to reassure him "Kagami beat the monster..." Kuroko looked up at him, expecting to hear more of what happened and the GoM stayed quiet. Akashi finally spoke up when Kuroko pressed them for more and told him about how they found out that Kagami had a quirk this whole time and ran away crying when he was found out. Kuroko listened to the explanation calmly, looking down at himself to see if there was any damage. He finally looked up when Akashi finished speaking and half-glared at the rest of the GoM.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>"Why didn't you go after him?" Outbursts started about how this whole time Kagami had lied to them, feeling betrayed and angry at how Kagami didn't trust them enough to tell them something <strong>that</strong> important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Kuroko sighed and shook his head, mumbling under his breath and preparing himself to stand up off the bed and start getting dressed. Kuroko wasn't injured after all, thanks to Kagami. He thought if Kagami needed more time to trust him enough to tell him why he didn't want to use his quirk, he would give it to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>The GoM ntoiced as Kuroko finished dressing and went quiet when Kuroko sent them a glare. "If Kagami doesn't want to tell us, he shouldn't have to, its up to him and I don't think he would hide his quirk without a reason. It's not up to us to make him tell us his every secret." Kuroko finished scolding them and left to see if he could get permission to go check up on Kagami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>After getting permission from the principal he gathered his bag from the locker room and started walking towards Kagami's apartment, leaving the GoM to argue with eachother about whether Kuroko was right whether to trust Kagami anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Kuroko finally arrived at Kagami's apartment, he stood and took a deep breath before knocking the door only for it to open and reveal Kagami laying unconscious. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>maybe some fluff in the next chapter?<br/>kagami needs to be looked after because he got hurt trying to save kuroko and kuroko makes him some porridge and they cuddle or something like that<br/>might have kagami crying as well about how has sorry he's not told kuroko about his quirk sooner</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS SO BAD BUT IM REALLY TRYING</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>